Critters Vs Gremlins: Desert Storm
by The Bell Tolls for Thee
Summary: When the bloodthirsty Critters from space land in Stillwater, Texas, they begin to feed. But a mysterious species of Earth creatures seemingly come to the rescue, and the war begins! Chapter 2 up! Please R&R!
1. Arrival

_Bleh. I got inspired. Sue me. Please review._

_I do not own any of the critters/gremlins characters/rights, or whatever. I MAY own some of the characters within this story, though._ :p

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

The space rock drifted through the galaxy at enormous speeds, though, the weightlessness of the void kept the creatures within from falling out. The black balls of fur chittered and bounced, the large chunk of rock from some unknown planet rolling soundlessly. From far off, the shining of a large star attracted the animals' attention, their beady black eyes all focused on the bright light. They grinned childishly, their intelligence evident.

The largest animal of the small group came to a small hole in the rock. Its large eyes rolled over the bright star, and to the tiny speck of green and blue not too far off. Its needle sharp, yellowed teeth glinted as its lips parted into an evil looking grin. Its back prickled with sharp, dagger like spikes as it began to laugh. The rest of the creatures chimed in, as if on command, their squeaky, annoying laughing not traveling very far.

The void of space was good at keeping dangerous objects silent.

The space rocked entered the atmosphere at speeds that would put rocket ships to shame. The animals within had long before tucked themselves into tight balls, a special gland in their veins secreting a sleep-producing hormone. The cool, moist interior of the rock kept the animals safe as the rock hurtled through the thin layers of native gas, broiling flames surrounding the rock.

Twisting and turning, the burning rock broke through the clouds over a small town. It was a very early hour in the morning, so the towns inhabitants were either sleeping, or driving wearily down the highway leading to the next town. It was quiet there, and the sound of the meteor seemed to be drowned out by the thick silence.

The cool morning air cooled the rock down, the thick flames being extinguished. When it hit the ground, it caught on a patch of rocky earth, sending it rolling. It crashed and tumbled down into a valley, coming to a stop at the base of a cliff. And then, all was quiet again. Thin rivulets of steam and smoke rose up from the cooling rock, and the martian gas began to seep into the cracks.

A squeak, and then silence. The animals within were awakening. A yawn could be heard, the hoarse, squeaking vocal chords producing a high pitched squeal. Seemingly all at once, the creatures began to emerge, taking in the native gasses. They liked it; their alien lungs used to much heavier, yet similar gasses. The leader, the one with the thin grey stripe along its back, stepped forward on thin, hairy legs.

It growled; a deep, menacing sound. The rest of the animals suddenly began to move, in and out of the rock.. They held small green objects in the their tiny arms. A female, only a bit smaller than the leader joined him by his side, grinning. She barked an order at a passing member of her species, and the animal quickened its pace.

The two large, black creatures stared into the horizon, the dipping valley providing them with a wonderful view. The other, _smaller_ creatures skittered quickly around them, carrying the tiny eggs from the rock. The male leaned in close to the female, and nuzzled the side of her head with his. They were the alphas.

In an hour, the alpha leaders of the small brood had overseen the construction of a small den. All the eggs had been safely moved inside, nestled gently by the peculiar leaves of the native plants. Now, order less and fatigued, the smaller creatures slept, tucked in tight balls around each other at the lips of the cave. The male and female alphas stood guard by the entrance, watching and grinning as the bright star they had seen from space rose slowly into view. Their eyes met, and their grins grew. They shared a rumbling, coming from the depths of their small bodies. Soon, it would be time to introduce their children to this new planet.

It would be time to _feed._

* * *

_Ehem... Yeah. That's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it (IF anyone's even reading...)! Read and Review, please. No, seriously. I need to know how you felt about it, cause' then I'll write more chapters!_


	2. The Feast

_Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! This is chapter 2! Yeah. I got a good review (Thank you for that, btw), so I decided to keep writing. I hope you guys enjoy. The war is about to begin!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Feast**_

John Blessing had been working all night long, and his body was aching. His job at the power plant took most of his energy by around three in the morning (Seeing as how he worked the night shift), but he had worked overtime this day. Pulling slowly into the convenience store parking lot, he parked, and got out of his truck.

The cool, desert air was refreshing, and John took his time going into the building. It was around six o'clock, so the sun had just risen. Looking around, John noticed that his car was the only one parked in the lot.

_Where's the clerk's? _He thought, puzzled. _Must be in the back._ He turned, taking another look back at his truck, before entering the store.

"Morning John." said the clerk, Albert. John smiled, but said nothing. He was known by the citizens of the town as, what they called an 'asshole', and he didn't think so. Though, he tried to stray as far from conversation as he could on a daily basis.

Grabbing his favorite energy drink from the cooler in the back, he enjoyed the cold air for a moment. The sweat that had accumulated on his back disappeared quickly, and he sighed with relief.

The store was a common square design, letting John see to the front counter, through all of the six aisles. He looked to the East side of the store, a dull thumping issuing from the all-windowed wall. He craned his neck to see outside, but the shade of a nearby tree blocked the sun, keeping him from seeing the ground. Shrugging, he made his way up to the counter.

"That be all?" Albert said, looking John in the eyes. John nodded, cringing as the sore muscles in his neck were stretched.

"Long night, I see." Albert added, grinning. Again, John just nodded, wanting to avoid conversation with the man. When the windows at the East side of the store shook, both men turned their heads to look.

"What the hell?" John blurted out, leaving the counter. Creeping slowly to the window, he looked out, but saw nothing.

"Anything?" Albert asked, staying behind the counter. John shook his head, and turned around.

Suddenly, all four large panes of glass shattered, raining broken glass upon the first shelf of bagged snack foods and warm drinks. John whirled, dazed and confused at all the noise. Instinctively, Albert reached under the counter, coming up with a double barrel shotgun in his arms.

"Holy shi– John began, but stopped when he saw the rolling balls of fur. They were all black, and they seemed to hum lightly as they rolled. He looked, confused, as they came to a stop, running into the glass coolers in the back of the store. There were about ten of them in all, and none of them were more than a foot tall.

Albert had the shotgun trained on the balls of fur, his eyes never leaving the coolers. He looked at John, his hands shaking.

"Get back." he whispered softly, and John took a few quiet steps backward. The fur balls seemed to react to John's movement. They silently unfolded, revealing small black bodies, and short, skinny limbs. Their beady black eyes shined with intelligence, and their backs prickled with thin, sharp spikes. John heard Albert gasp.

"What the _fuck_ are they?" John blurted, taking a few more steps back. He ran into the counter, and could go no further.

One of the creatures giggled devilishly, compacting itself back into a ball. It began to roll toward the counter, and Albert fired a shot. He missed, blowing a hole in the tile flooring.

All at once, the rest of them shot forward. Albert howled in pain, and John turned to see a thin needle-like thing sticking from his forehead.

"Shit!" he shouted, hopping quickly over the counter. The growls and giggles of the creatures drowned out Albert's thrashing fit. The spine must've held some kind of poison.

Crawling to Albert's side, John felt the counter shake, the animals slamming hard into the wood. The bottom part splintered, and John caught a quick glance of their furry black bodies. In a frenzy, John plucked the spine out of Albert's forehead, the man seemingly asleep. His breathing was labored, and he had already begun to sweat. These animals packed a pretty toxic poison.

Still confused, and scared out of his mind, John grabbed the shotgun off the floor. He pushed himself up against the far wall behind the counter, a chunk of wood raining down from above.

"Die!" he screamed, firing the other slug through the wood frame of the counter. He heard one of the animals squeal as the wood exploded outward, painting a rack of bagged chips with oozing green matter. The rest of the creatures took advantage, wrapping their small, needle sharp jaws around the shotgun hole. They began to tug and tear at the wood, trying to get in at John.

He scrambled back toward Albert, who had dropped a box of shotgun shells near his feet. Crawling under the counter, he grabbed a few shells quickly, and stuffed one into each barrel. From where he now was, all he could see were chunks of wood falling to the floor, and quick flashes of that black fur. Aiming carefully, John hoped he could catch a few of them with one slug.

Growling and squeaking, the animals broke through, the counter being split open. John didn't hesitate, emptying a barrel in their direction. One of the animals was caught in the chest, it's insides spraying out of the new hole in its back. The other animals didn't seem to care though, all their black, evil eyes trained on him. He fired the other slug, but missed, his shaky aim costing him his life.

Screaming, he threw the gun. It bounced harmlessly off the flank of one of the little monsters and disappeared into the black crowd. He kicked out with his legs, only for them to be clamped down upon by two fo the nasty Critters. The rest of them followed, rolling up onto his chest, and biting into any flesh they could see. While two gnawed on his thrashing legs, another one bit into his throat. He tried to scream, but only blood escaped his throat.

After a few minutes, his body stopped twitching, and all was quiet. Nothing but the tearing of flesh, and the crunching of bone could be heard.

A few of the animals broke away from John's body and went to work on Albert, who had stopped breathing long before. His body was still warm, and that was all the little creatures cared about.

The feast had begun.

* * *

_You guys like? I hope so. I really like this chapter, and had a lot of fun writing it.Tell me what you think with some R&R, and stay tuned for Chapter 3! It's on it's way!_


End file.
